Minecraft: The Realm of Chaos
by 8bit Ghost
Summary: A man wakes up not knowing where he is, or how he got there. Little does he know that he is the chosen hero to stop the false ones, and will find a way to get back to where he came from, for he can control the chaos like none other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I know you're all annoyed with my staleness of updates lately. Sorry! I will be keeping SATWE on hiatus still...so...yeah. But, Delta Chronicles will continue soon!

This is my new one. I hope you guys enjoy it! I like how it is so far...

(doesn't know what to say)

Disclaimer: I do not own or collaborate on Minecraft in any way. There are characters in here that belong to a past collaborator on Minecraft, but since he left the team, the characters are no longer part of Minecraft. However, they have become part of my story, since they are part of the Minecraft canon in a sense.

Enjoy!

* * *

Minecraft: The Realm of Chaos

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Darkness. That's all the man could see. He couldn't remember what had happened recently, and he definitely didn't know where he was. Looking around him, his eyes began to adjust, and he could recognize the faint shape of vertical iron bars. He was in a cell. Feeling frantic, he hit the bars angrily, hoping someone would hear him. He yelled out.

"Help! Where am I? Tell me, where is everyone? I want to go home!"

He kept hitting the bars, and after a while, finally gave up. All he could remember was that he had been working on the experiment earlier that day. How did he end up in a dark place like this? He looked around him. Faint lights were on the walls, glowing a dim red. Everything was made of a lusterless black metal that felt rough to the skin. His cell was rather boring, featuring only a drain on the floor. He could hear a low whooshing noise, however, that sounded like it was coming from somewhere outside. Was he in an airplane? He continued to listen, hoping to catch some other noise.

Suddenly, he was startled by the rusty creak of an opening door, and rattling footsteps began to enter the room. As he listened, the footsteps got closer, and they stopped right outside his door. The door opened, and a raspy voice spoke.

"Get out. The master wants to see you."

The mysterious jail-keeper entered the room and grabbed the frightened man by the wrist. He flinched under the jailer's touch: it felt like exposed bone. The jailer pulled him out into the outside hall, and in the dim light, could see that the jailer was extremely skinny. More than skinny, actually, because he was entirely composed of bones. His captor was a skeleton. As he stared at the creature in horror, the skeleton pulled him through the exit door, and into a larger hallway. They kept traversing through hallways, passing by hordes of skeletons equipped with bows and arrows. As he looked around, he could see portholes that showed the outside, but it was horribly black outside. Was it night-time? He was very confused, since he should have been able to at least see some clouds in the moonlight, if there was any. The skeleton that held him suddenly stopped, and as the man looked forward, he saw a dark hallway ahead. A horrible chorus of hissing emanated from the room. The skeleton looked at him with its empty eyes.

"Don't get too close to the edges of the room if you want to survive. You'll get blown up if you don't listen."

The man nodded, both disturbed and uneasy. They walked through the room cautiously. In the darkness, cages could be seen embedded in the walls, with green shapes moving within them. The hissing sound was unbearable, and the man covered his ears. The skeleton continued forward unfazed. As soon as they reached the end of the hallway, The man then shielded his eyes. The dim red lights that were prevalent throughout the complex had been replaced by chunks of glowing crystal in this room, shining with brilliant light. The center of the wall opposite was adorned with a magnificent door, reaching up to the tall ceiling. The skeleton walked up to the door and pulled a lever next to it. As the door opened, the whooshing sound that the man had heard earlier became deafeningly loud. As the man listened carefully, he realized that the sound was more like the crashing of waves. Were they on a boat or island?

The skeleton grabbed the man's arm again, but the man had no intention of breaking free. He was curious to see what was happening around him. They entered through the doors into a large round room. The room had torches burning on the walls all around. Chains hung from the ceiling at different lengths, and as the man looked higher, he could see what looked like large tarantulas crawling on the ceiling. Looking down again, he could see a massive hole in the center of the room, with a cool breeze blowing from its gape. He wanted to see what was in the hole, but the skeleton held him fast. The skeleton pointed towards the opposite of the room, and the man's attention was directed to a throne that stood close to the edge of the hole. On both sides of the throne, two corpses somehow stood on their own, with rotting flesh covering their entire body. While this confused and disturbed the man greatly, he was more attentive to the figure that sat in the throne. The being was covered in glimmering black armor, and wore an ornate helmet with a thin visor covering only the eyes. The armored man looked up, and smiled. He waved his hands towards the corpses, and to the captive man's surprise, they hobbled away to the edges of the room. The man looked back up to the armored one, who was now walking his way around the pit and towards him. the skeleton stepped back, and stood near the entrance, which began to close. The spiders on the ceiling stirred in reaction to the armored man's movement. The armored man stood in front of his captive, and smiled again. He spoke with a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well...I see you've woken up finally. Have you remembered anything yet?"

He looked at the armored man, and he shook his head.

"I don't know why you've kidnapped me, but I have nothing that could be of value to you. I haven't done anything wrong."

The armored man laughed. "Haven't done anything wrong? My my, you wouldn't believe how incorrect you are! You really don't know anything?"

The man shook his head. The armored one also shook his head, but in disappointment. "Do you remember me at all?"

The man shook his head again. The armored one frowned. "Well then, I will have to jog your memory a little bit!"

The armored man took off his helmet, and dramatically threw it into the pit. Turning back to the man, his face was shown. He had dark, tanned skin, with tousled brown hair and a scraggly goatee. To the captive man's surprise, the armored man looked almost exactly like him. The thing that set them apart the most however, was that the armored man had no pupils, just white, empty eyeballs that gazed blankly. The armored man smiled again.

"How could you not tell that I was your good old twin brother?"

The man was startled. His brother? His memory began filling in the blanks, and he remembered that during the experiment, his brother was visiting from a different laboratory, collaborating with him at the time. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What is going on here? All I can remember was that we were starting the experiment, and after that, everything went blank. What are you doing like this? where are we?"

His brother laughed a little. "You really don't know. Perfect. Come here, I want to show you something."

He guided him to the edge of the hole, and they both looked down. Far below, a dark and luminescent ocean churned, with chaotic waves and spiraling colors moving quickly underneath. They looked at each other for a moment. The armored brother smiled again.

"Do you know what that is down there, Quinn?"

Quinn was reminded of his name. He also remembered his brother's name: Terrell. Quinn spoke uneasily.

"No, I don't. What does this have to do with me?"

Terrell grinned. Quinn was getting very tired of his "mysterious" act.

"Quinn, this is the Earth. This is what you did. The experiment failed, and everything became this. It's the 'Sea of Chaos', the foundational remains of our world."

Quinn was shocked. "I...did this? How? the experiment was supposed to-"

"Yes, supposed to open paths to other dimensions. Guess what? You ended up destroying our own in the process. This is your fault, Quinn. After the experiment, I had to harness the chaos and save our people. Of course, I couldn't save everyone...and they became like that." Terrell gestured to the skeleton and the undead corpses at the sides of the room. Quinn was terrified.

"How...but...what happened to you? What do you mean, 'harnessed the chaos?' How did you..."

Terrell frowned. "I had to save everyone, Quinn. You were in a coma for a long time. Soon, I will re-harness the chaos and rebuild a world for everyone to live in."

"That's...that's good, Terrell. I'm glad that we will be able to-"

"Not you, Quinn." Terrell interrupted. "As the one who caused all of this mess, you have no place in my world. I am the hero of my people! And I'm no longer 'Terrell', dear brother. I am their ultimate ruler, Herobrine! I will save our world from your mistakes! And you will pay for your crimes."

Quinn stared at Terrell, now Herobrine, bewildered. "Why, Terrell? What has happened to you? You can't seriously believe-"

"Shut up. I am already the ruler of this world. I wouldn't need you even if you never committed your crime. I've always been below you, you always getting the attention I deserved. You became a famous researcher and scientist. I got the remote processing facility in the middle of nowhere. Now, I own the world. Never saw that coming, right?"

Quinn shook his head. "Terrell..."

"It's Herobrine, you fool. Have a nice swim!"

Herobrine laughed, and then quickly became stern. Without giving his brother a chance to react, he rushed forwards and kicked Quinn in the stomach, knocking him into the hole and void below. Quinn watched in horror, screaming, as he fell from a vast black aircraft, and into the chaotic sea below with a large splash. Struggling to get to the surface, he reached for air as his lungs burned in urgency. Breaking surface and breathing greedily, he was surprised to see that the chaos hadn't ripped him into pieces, and that there was still air. Treading water (or chaos, at the moment), He looked up at Herobrine's dreadnought with anger. He was stuck in a perpetual sea of improbability, and he didn't know if he could swim forever. Looking around, he watched the waves crash and change in erratic patterns. Mountains formed and were ripped to shreds instantaneously. Fountains of lava spurted from ever-changing ice, cooling and shattering immediately. It was a horrible nightmare, filled with the terrible noise of destruction and creation. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up from this terrifying dream. He looked up again, and saw that the dreadnought was already gone. His once-beloved brother had rejected and betrayed him. Quinn was suddenly very sad. It was hard to believe that HE caused all of this. The death of billions. The destruction of all existence. He began to cry, feeling very alone. Suddenly, though, he was interrupted by something frightening: his hands suddenly felt very heavy. Looking down at his hands, he was horrified to see that they were impossibly made of a dark glassy metal, which was creeping up his arms at an incredible rate. The chaos around him was petrifying his body! He began to panic, and his body and legs began to freeze as well. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't; it was inevitable that the chaos would consume him. Quinn, now too dense to float, began to sink below the waves, and as he lost his breath, he felt his face freeze over, and all was black.

He sank. All things ever existing churned around him, endlessly. However, his mind was somehow still active. In the darkness, he hoped. He hoped for a world that people could live in. He wanted for the world to return. He used all he had left to think these simple thoughts.

And then, the Sea of Chaos stopped. And then, it became.

* * *

Welp, that's it so far. Will continue soon!


	2. Chapter 2

So! Here's the next chapter! These are only so close to each other because I finished em a while back. Updates will now be a bit more staggered than this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

The sleeping girl jumped out of her bed in reaction to her friend's voice. Landing on the floor with a painful thud, she looked up and saw a brown-haired boy standing in the entrance to her hut.

"Did you forget to check your clock? I told you we were gonna go check out the altar later! we were supposed to be gone a day ago!"

The girl rubbed her eyes. "It's only been a day. It could have been later, man. I mean, I was awake for 20 days trying to perfect that spell I was working on! I needed a lot of sleep! Have some courtesy, Steve!"

The boy in the doorway, now identified as Steve, rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon and get ready. Black Steve is already halfway there! And we'd better hurry before you-know-who notices..." Steve ran out of the hut, and the girl was alone. She shook her head in frustration, and decided to get prepared. Steve had a problem with manners sometimes. She pulled out a clean pair of pink overalls and a green dress from a chest near her bed, exchanging her pajamas for the outfit. Tying her long red hair into neat pigtails, she grabbed a green frog-shaped hat from off of the top of the chest, and smashed it down strong onto her head. She grabbed a pickaxe made of stone from the corner of her hut, and pulled a shovel and short stone sword from her chest. Tying each item to her belt and harness, she left the cabin and entered into the sunlight, causing her to squint a little. She was in the middle of the village she lived in, off of the coast of a nearby lake. She saw two children running around the center of the village, and caring parents watched with calm eyes. The local blacksmith was smelting steel in his outdoor workshop, and the carpenter was crafting together a chest for a neighbor. The girl looked straight ahead, and saw Steve standing impatiently by the village entrance. He shouted out to her.

"Yo, Rana! We leaving or not?"

The girl named Rana rolled her eyes. "Y'know, maybe I'll just stay here. you guys can't do anything without me anyways!" She said with a playful tone to her voice.

Steve's eyes widened, and he became flustered. "Rana! Don't do that to us please! We need you for this one!"

Rana smiled. "Then don't order me around!" She ran past him and down the cobblestone path outside, leaving Steve even more flustered and anxious to catch up. They ran down the path towards a deep forest, and slowed down to a steady trot. Steve was slightly out of breath. Rana saw this, and giggled a bit. Steve laughed as well. They continued to walk down the path, looking around at the rolling hills and distant mountains. Steve looked up at the forest they were headed to, and saw a dark-skinned figure leaning on a tree. His eyes lit up, and he ran to the figure ecstatically.

"Yo! Black Steve!" He bellowed to the figure.

Black Steve looked up at Rana and Steve, and crossed his arms. "What took you two so long?"

Steve stopped in front of him, and shook his head. "Rana slept in. She doesn't get the idea that we didn't have a whole day to wait. We could have been walking on our way to the altar, but now we have to hurry!"

"Geez, I'm sorry guys!" Rana yelled out. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips in a pouting manner.

Steve saw this and frowned. "Don't do the pouting face, please..."

Rana pursed her lips together even tighter.

"Stop it! You look too cute when you do that!" Steve covered his eyes. Rana laughed at this, and she ran up to some wooden stairs at the entrance to the forest. She pointed to a sign next to the stairs, which read "Danger! Monsters inside!" She yelled out to the two Steves.

"Hey! Did you guys remember to bring along your weapons?"

Steve pulled out a sword from a sheath on his belt. His was better than Rana's, as it was made of iron. He waved it through the air, nearly hitting Black Steve with it. Black Steve didn't produce anything. Rana was a bit annoyed.

"Black Steve, we don't know what kind of monsters are in there! You shouldn't be so careless!"

Black Steve ran his fingers through his silvery hair. "I'll be fine. Monsters don't come out until the night anyways."

Rana shook her head in disbelief. "There's spiders though! And creepers!"

Black Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Spiders don't attack during the day, and there's fences along the path to the altar, so the creepers can't get us unless we are next to the fence. If you're so worried about monsters, we should hurry to the altar before it's too dark. Then we'll have to avoid the skeletons and the zombies too."

Steve shivered a bit. "Um, yeah, what he said! Let's hurry!" He ran up next to Rana. "And I hope you were able to perfect that spell! We need that spell or our expedition is a total flunk!" He said a little sternly.

"Sheesh, I tried my best! All I had was some obsidian to test it on! I don't know if it'll work on anything harder yet. And that obsidian was hard to get you know!" Rana was a little peeved by the audacity of her friend.

Black Steve cut in. "Let's just get moving, guys..." He walked straight past Rana and Steve into the forest. Both of the others hurried to catch up with him. They followed the fenced path the older villagers had set up a long time ago, twisting and turning in the shade. Steve looked over his shoulder carefully, looking for shapes moving in the trees. Rana rolled her eyes. Though Steve acted tough at times, he was the most fearful person in their group. Black Steve ignored him and kept pushing forward. He hadn't explained that he accidentally broke his sword the other day while cutting random things with it, and now, he was extremely worried if a monster would jump out from the sides. He kept his tough face on, and trotted ahead even faster. The trees began to get more and more dense, and a cliffside loomed up ahead of them. Rana grinned, and ran ahead with all of her might.

"Hey you Steves! Race ya there if you're not chicken!" She yelled behind her as she ran.

Steve and Black Steve guffawed, and they rushed to catch up with her. As they ran, they could see that there were signs of civilization along the path, such as eroded ruins and burnt-out torches. They kept on running towards the cliff, and soon, they reached a wide clearing. The cliffside loomed up above them, and in its face, there was an alcove at the bottom. Rana stopped at the center of the clearing, and did a little victory dance.

"Hah! Faster than the both of you combined!" She wagged her finger tauntingly at them.

Steve panted heavily, finally reaching the clearing. "That's...because...you got a head start..." He stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Black Steve walked slowly into the clearing. He had given up on running. Steve looked up at the sky for a moment. The sun was beginning to set, and they were no longer surrounded by fences. Monsters could attack from any direction. He looked back at Rana.

"We'd better hurry. Remember, we have to get back!"

Rana nodded, Walking up to the alcove in the cliff, she climbed up the steps to the inside, and an elaborate altar was visible. Torches burnt brightly in the cave, and pillars reached up to the ceiling on both sides of the room. In the center, a single statue stood on a pedestal. The statue was of a man with his hand reaching for the sky, his legs bent a bit. Rana took in a deep breath when she saw it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do this.

"Something wrong, Rana?" Black Steve asked, concerned.

"I dunno, guys...I was able to destroy the obsidian easily with the spell, but I don't know about adminium. It's the hardest stuff in the world! And even if the spell does work, what if this thing isn't what we think it is? The Elder will be really mad with us if we destroy it..."

Steve shook his head. "We won't know until we try. We've been planning this for a long time now. We have to see if this thing is real. This is our only chance." Black Steve nodded to this.

Rana swallowed with a large gulp. "Alright...here we go..."

She turned to the statue podium, and outstretched her hands. As she prepared the spell, she recalled the events that led to this moment. When they first saw the statue, they realized two things about it. The first thing was that it was made of adminium, which is entirely indestructible. The second thing was that because adminium is indestructible, then how did someone carve the statue? They felt like something was very odd about that statue, and they were ready to test out their theory.

Rana closed her eyes, and began to trace invisible lines in the air. She spoke slowly under her breath.

"By the powers...of chaos...I reach into...and manipulate...all that is...and aim to change...what is in this world. Those who want...and can achieve...gain what they thrive for. I prove...that I am worthy...and use chaos to create and destroy."

She finished tracing her fingers through the air, and an elaborate glowing symbol of bizarre origin appeared before her in the air. She took a strong pose, and thrust her hand through the symbol.

"By the powers of chaos, I prove my will is stronger than any material chaos can provide!"

A brilliant beam of light burst from the center of the diagram, and it focused upon the statue, causing it to glow brightly. Rana and the two Steves squinted in the sudden radiance, shielding their eyes from harm. Then, the beam died down, the symbol disappeared from the air, and the statue glowed brightly, still lit from the spell. Rana looked up at the statue with anxious hope, looking for a sign. The statue stood glowing, and then, the light faded, leaving the statue same as before.

Steve stared for a moment, and then blinked in confusion. "It..it didn't work? But we did everything right!"

Black Steve shook his head. "I should have known this would happen..."

Rana was crestfallen. "But...I swear...I must've gotten the spell wrong! I'll try again, we can do this!" She prepared to draw another symbol in the air, but Black Steve stopped her.

"It was did it correctly, we saw the beam of light! You cast that spell perfectly, but it just didn't work! Just get over it! We failed. Adminium is the strongest substance in the world. No-one can destroy it..."

Rana slumped down to the floor in dismay. "All of that for nothing...ugh, why couldn't I do it? If only...if only I could control chaos better..."

They all stood silent for a moment. Finally, Steve spoke up. "Well...we should head back then. It's almost night, and we should get back to the village before the Elder notices." He pulled out a compass, and its needle swerved around for a moment, finally pointing towards the village. Black Steve then pulled out a sort of gold-colored clock, one that showed the position of the sun and moon in the sky. He looked at it carefully, deciding how long they had left. Rana got up from the floor, and brushed off her skirt. She looked back at the statue.

"Too bad our spell didn't work on you, Mr. Statue. From what I heard, you're our god, the creator of the world. I would have liked to meet you." She stepped up to the statue of the man, and lightly touched his lower hand. Suddenly, a ringing noise filled the air. Rana stepped back in surprise, and the two Steves, already in the entranceway, turned around quickly. They all looked at the statue with excitement, and as they watched, they were amazed to see what was happening. Where Rana had touched, the adminium began to disintegrate into a fine powder, slowly revealing human flesh underneath. Rana's eyes widened, and the adminium dust was blown away by a light breeze. A man, who was wearing a turquoise shirt and blue pants, stood in the same position as the statue he was trapped in for a moment, then fell to the ground. He had tanned skin, with disheveled brown hair and a rough goatee around his mouth. Rana watched in awe at what she had managed to do, and then gasped as the man stirred on the ground. He got onto his hands and knees, and looked up at the bewildered group with sullen eyes. He coughed for a moment, and then managed to rasp a few faint words:

"Where am I?"

* * *

Whoo! So many people! Should mention to look up Herobrine, Rana, Steve, and Black Steve on the Minecraft Wiki if you don't know about em. I should also mention that this world isn't blocky like in the game. You'll see more explained on that later.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, earlier than I expected. The next one will be later, though, since I'm now going to focus on Metroid: Delta Chronicles for a bit. god, haven't worked on that in forever...

Oh, I should also mention this: I recently found out that "Black Steve" is the name of a character from Code Monkeys. If any of you were expecting Black Steve to act like the Black Steve from Code Monkeys, then I should say that he is not the same character. I am using the Minecraft Black Steve, so he technically has no definable personality. I am just treating his personality in a way I would treat an OOC's personality. So therefore, he's kinda like an OOC. Same with Rana, Steve, Quinn, and Terrell/Herobrine. The same goes for another character that is introduced in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Quinn looked around him. He was in some sort of cave, with strange ceremonial decorations all around him. Three people stood in front of him. He couldn't exactly tell, but it looked like one of them had a frog for a head. The frog-headed person crouched down to him, and he saw that it was actually a girl wearing a frog-shaped hat. Where was he?

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Quinn could barely speak. His throat felt like it was filled with sand.

"You're in the altar, sir." The frog girl responded. "My name is Rana, and this is Steve and Black Steve." She gestured to her two companions. "We just saved you, I think..."

"Saved me?" Quinn was confused. The last thing he could remember was falling into the Sea of Chaos. He suddenly coughed violently. "Could...I have some water, if that's possible?"

Rana looked to Black Steve, and he nodded. He suddenly produced a bucket of water from what appeared to be thin air. He handed the bucket to Rana, who then handed it to Quinn. He drank the water greedily, and emptied the pail. He passed the pail back to Rana, who suddenly made it vanish. Quinn thought he was hallucinating.

"What is your name, sir?" Rana asked slowly.

"My name...my name is Quinn." He stood up, his joints aching with pain. It felt like he had been stuck in the same position for a long time. "What happened? Did my brother succeed in creating a new world?"

Rana was confused. "Your brother? I...I don't know. What about your brother?"

"He kicked me into the Sea of Chaos...and he flew away in his ship...wait, hang on..."

He ran towards the entrance of the cave. Steve panicked. "Wait, sir—I mean, Quinn!"

Quinn ignored him. He stepped outside the cave, and looked at the starry sky. He couldn't see his brother's dreadnought anywhere. He looked at the sky a bit longer, and then was startled by Steve pulling him back inside.

"Sir, you can't just run out there! There's monsters and everything horrible crawling outside! What if a creeper saw you?"

Quinn was confused. "Creeper? No, I was just looking for my brother's ship...It should have been out there somewhere..."

Black Steve spoke up. "What is this 'ship' you talk of?"

Quinn raised his eyebrows. "You know...like an airplane?"

Steve shook his head. Rana gave him a curious look. Black Steve just stared blankly. Quinn scratched his head. Somehow these people didn't know what a plane was. "Um...it's like a flying boat with wings? My brother has one. It's mostly black, and is really big..."

Rana stepped towards Quinn. "You mean...the Netherhawk?"

Quinn shrugged his shoulders. "Um, yeah, sure...? Wait...you've seen it before? Where was it last?"

Steve looked at Quinn with bewilderment. "You're LOOKING for the Netherhawk? How long were you stuck in that statue? So long your brain doesn't work anymore?"

"Yes, I am looking for this 'Netherhawk' thing. My brother pilots it, and...wait a minute. What do you mean by 'statue'?"

Rana pointed to a nearby podium. "You were encased in adminium for a very long time. We just freed you. What I want to know is this, though: what do you mean your brother pilots the Netherhawk?"

Quinn shrugged his shoulders. "He just owns it. Why? What's wrong with the Netherhawk?"

Black Steve looked at Quinn incredulously. "What's WRONG with it? Herobrine pilots it! He's a monster! He keeps destroying everything with his cursed armies!"

Quinn became concerned. "But I thought that...I thought that Terrell made this world...didn't he? Why would he destroy it?"

Rana looked straight at Quinn. "I think I should explain our lore to you. Better sit down." Both Quinn and Steve obeyed, but Black Steve leaned against a pillar instead.

Rana began her story. "A long time ago, it is said that there were only two humans in existence. One was asleep, one was awake. The awake one wanted to be in the world he was in. The sleeping one did not know he was in this world. The awake one learned how to harness chaos, and set to create what he desired. However, when he discovered that the sleeping one was in the same world as him, he became angry, and trapped him away while he slept. When the sleeping one awoke, he was surprised to see he was captured. The one who captured him, the first one, was Herobrine. He saw that the other one had awakened, and he did not want him to interfere with his plans, so he threw him into a sea of pure chaos. However, doing this had a side-effect Herobrine did not predict: the other human, even though consumed by the chaos, was able to render the chaos into control, and create a new world. Herobrine was furious. In his rage, he corrupted his own heart with fury, and now, all he can create is lava, netherrock, adminium, and countless monsters. He created another world to rule over, called the Nether, and he pilots his mechanical Netherhawk to come to this world and wreak havoc. He hates this world...and wants it gone so he can build over it with his own twisted dreams."

Quinn was silent. After Rana stared at him expectantly for a bit, though, he spoke up. "So...I created this world, not Terrell—I mean, Herobrine?"

Steve nodded. "We noticed how you fell to the same fate as the sleeping hero in the story. We thought that we could break you free somehow, and we did."

Quinn looked back at Rana. "So...does this make me a 'god' of sorts?"

Rana nodded. "Yeah. You are the ultimate chaos user in existence, The Craftsman. You created the basic foundations, and then humans were able to imagine up the rest."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What is a 'chaos user' do? I don't think I understand..."

Rana looked outside. It was already morning, and there were no signs on any monsters nearby. She smiled brightly. "Let me show you, Mr. Quinn!"

"You can really just call me Qui—whoah!" He was interrupted by Rana pulling him outside into the clearing. She smiled again, as the two Steves stepped outside as well, watching onwards. She stepped into the middle of the clearing, and looked at Quinn.

"Let me show you the properties of chaos!" Rana shouted. She held her hands out towards the ground, and closed her eyes tightly. She focused her strength, and suddenly, the air around her hands distorted a bit, and the ground under her hands instantly disappeared, leaving a hemispherical hole and a swirling object on the ground. Quinn's eyes widened in shock. Steve laughed at his surprise. Rana grinned. She placed her hand by the swirling object, which Quinn noticed was the same color as the dirt. The swirling dirt-thing, once near Rana's hand, disappeared into her fingertips. Quinn still could not believe what had happened. Rana looked him with a smile plastered across her face.

"To us, this is no big thing. We do this every day. It's how the world is. Black Steve, show him the other thing."

Black Steve nodded. With Quinn watching, He crouched down, and placed his hand near the ground. Suddenly, a faint outline of "something" appeared in the air, and as Black Steve stood up slowly, hand still outstretched, the outline filled with stone, leaving a thin pillar jutting from the ground. Quinn's mouth gaped.

"Is...is that what 'harnessing chaos' is?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Everything around us isn't permanent, so we can move it from place to place in small chunks. We call our world the Realm of Chaos."

Quinn looked at the pillar, still amazed. "So then...what was that brown swirling thing Rana picked up?"

Rana smiled. "Here, let me show you." She put her hand out, and in it, the swirling object materialized. "This is a form of chaos. When something isn't "existing" at any moment, then it becomes a form of chaos. This is dirt when it exists in a state of chaos."

Quinn looked at is suspiciously. "How do you carry it around?"

Steve spoke up. "With our minds. Everything, when in a state of chaos, can be stored inside our thoughts. As long as we have enough room to remember it, then we can hold on to it. Like this..."

Steve lifted his hand in front of him, and a lit torch appeared in it. He stuck the torch into the cliffside next to him, and looked back at Quinn. Quinn was having a hard time taking all of this in. He swallowed with no avail: his mouth was dry.

"So...you're saying that in the beginning, I harnessed the chaos and created everything?"

Rana nodded. "Yeah. That's what the legends say, anyways..."

Quinn sat down, still not fully understanding the situation. "And...you say that Terrell—I mean Herobrine, wants to destroy this world?"

Black Steve scowled. "He's a monster...we don't know what do do about him."

Quinn frowned. He thought for a moment, and something hit him. "If I made this world, what did I make exactly? Did I make each individual torch, tree and pail?"

Rana shook her head. "No, actually. You see, there was someone else. He was supposedly the first human created by the chaos, and he learned how to harness the chaos to a certain extent. He figured out how to change and combine certain aspects of the chaos, and added more to the world. He created extra things, like torches, sandstone, glass, tools, cactuses, and things like that. Once he created them, the chaos easily accepted it and remembered the way he made it so others could make some of those things too. The other things he made, the chaos remembers how to generate. The act of changing foundational chaos into a new thing, which we call control, is called crafting."

Quinn nodded. "I think I'm getting all of this now...do you know the name of this 'other creator' by any chance?"

Rana nodded. "Yeah. Everyone knows his name. His name is 'Notch.' He has probably come up with much more than both you and Herobrine combined!"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Wow. How long ago was this?"

Rana shrugged. "I'd say perhaps...3.6 million years ago."

Quinn's mouth dropped. "WHAT? Then how do you all know his name?"

Rana looked at him strangely. "Because he's still alive? Notch is our village elder. He's probably mad at us for staying out too late..."

Quinn's eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates. "He's...still alive?"

Rana nodded. "Yeah! He's old, but hey, I'm almost 800,000 years old myself!"

Quinn was speechless. Steve eyed him, and then the sky. It was already sunset. "Hey guys, we should get moving. Those monsters will come out any second now, and Black Steve still doesn't have a sword." Black Steve rolled his eyes. Rana nodded.

"Yeah. Those creepers like to hide in forests, too, so we'd better hurry." She picked Quinn off of his feet, and gave him a torch to hold. He was still looking at her with a shocked face.

"You know I'm only 35 years old, right?"

It was Rana's turn to gape. "What? But that's barely the age of a newborn! You must have been in that statue for longer than I thought, your brain isn't working! We need to get you to Notch right away!" She pulled Quinn by the wrist onto the forest path, with the two Steves following closely. They ran through the forest quickly, looking out to the sides of the path in anticipation of monsters. Quinn looked to the trees. He could have sworn he heard a faint hissing noise come from the forest. Steve looked to his left, and gasped.

"Look out! Skeleton!"

The sound of a released bow reverberated against the trees, and an arrow shot out from the darkness, hitting the ground in front of Quinn's feet. He yelped, and Rana rushed forwards with all of her might. They hurried to the end of the path, and exited the forest in relief. Black Steve tried to catch his breath.

"We're not done yet. Now the zombies can see us easier on the plains. We have to pick up the pace." He rushed ahead on the path towards a distant village by a lake. Quinn pointed in that direction.

"Is that where you guys live?" He asked Rana.

Rana nodded. "There are a few other villages spread all over, but this is the biggest one."

Quinn nodded to this, and looked up at the starry sky. Night had fallen way too quickly, and the moon was moving fast through the sky. Quinn felt like there was something strange going on, but he could ask questions later. He was too focused on the walking corpses in the distance, along with the giant spiders, skeletons, and...Quinn squinted to see what the other thing was. Was that a walking bush? It seemed to crawl across the hills at an alarmingly fast speed. Rana saw it, and frowned.

"We're almost there...then we can rest. Notch is most likely asleep, so I don't think he will be able to talk to you for a few days."

Quinn eyed Rana oddly. He knew there was definitely something up with this 'day/night' structure. However, he was surprised to see that in his mindless curiosity, they had already reached the village. They all stepped through the entrance, and Steve closed the village gate. Some people were awake still, contrary to the fact it was night-time. Quinn looked around the village. All the houses were surrounding a round clearing in the center of the village, which was paved with some sort of mossy cobblestone. A fountain sat in the middle, calmly gushing water into the basin below On the opposite side of the clearing, a large house adorned with fancier ornaments took up a large space of the village. Quinn took this to be the Elder's house. Rana brought Quinn over to the building, and swallowed dryly. She brought her hand up to knock on the door, but was surprised by its sudden opening. A somewhat wrinkled man wearing a blue poncho stood in the doorframe. He looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow, and then looked straight at Rana and the two Steves.

"Hello Rana, Steve, Black Steve. Care to explain who this is, and why you've been gone for three days?"

Rana shrunk a little in embarrassment. "Good to see you're awake, Notch."

* * *

Oh-ho-ho! Looks like I somehow snuck a certain character in! And now we know how "chaos" works out. But, is Quinn really capable of doing what they say he can? We'll find out soon!

BTW, "Notch" in this story is just fanservice on a certain name. The name "Notch" does not represent Markus Persson in any way. It's just a (well known) name.

Reviews are encouraged, so please do so if you can!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter! yeah...

Will work on that Metroid thingy, don't worry my avid fans...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Rana, Quinn, the two Steves, and Notch were all sitting around a large fireplace in the center of Notch's house. The fire seemed to be burning infinitely: its blaze was fueled by a blood-red rock that smelled somewhat sulfurous. Quinn was thinking deeply, while Notch stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Rana and the Steves looked at the two of them nervously. Finally, Notch spoke up.

"Well then. I think the first thing I want explained is where you found this man. Rana?"

Rana shrunk back a bit. "At the altar..."

Notch raised his eyebrows. "Just 'at the altar,' you say? Just simply appeared from no-where?"

"Well, not exactly...we had to, um, free him sorta..." Rana shrunk even more.

"M-hm. From a statue I presume?"

"Yes...?" Rana was beginning to scoot closer to Steve.

"And how did you free him from this 'statue' there?"

"With a spell..."

"A spell you found from one of my books?"

"It was a book found in your house...could have been anyone's." Rana was almost hiding behind Steve. Steve looked at Rana and Notch nervously.

"Was it this book by any chance?" Notch pulled a tome from his robe; it read "The Chaos Untold" on the cover.

Rana nodded weakly. "Yes..."

Notch shook his head. "Rana...I knew I told you that this book is filled with chaos techniques that are horribly dangerous to perform. Any one of them could have torn the Realm in two! And of all of them to cast, you-"

"-Cast the one that can destroy anything the chaos can provide, I know. It violates the laws of chaos."

Notch shook his head again. "No, no, you don't understand. That spell was not fueled by chaotic forces...it is meant to destroy anything that the chaos CANNOT provide. Even though that the spell itself states that in its incantation, it can destroy anything that the chaos cannot create OR replicate. You could have destroyed yourself or any of the others by accident!"

Rana swallowed nervously. Steve looked at Rana with shock in his eyes. Black Steve looked straight at Steve with a look of horror plastered to his face. Quinn was concerned. He was about to speak, but Notch interrupted him.

"And you, young man. There is plenty I want to speak to you about, too."

Quinn looked straight at Notch with a shocked expression. "Me? What did I do?"

Notch chuckled. "No, no, I'm not mad at you, boy. How could I be angry at you for being trapped in a statue for millions of years? You see, I need to discuss a little something with you..." Notch stood up, and helped Quinn up on his feet. He started to leave the room with Quinn, but quickly turned back to the three friends, who had relaxed in seeing him leave.

"Don't think I'm done with you three yet! I still have plenty to cover with all of you!" All three huddled together in fear. Notch scoffed, then went into the other room with Quinn. Quinn eyed him curiously.

"You're not actually mad at them, are you?"

Notch shrugged his shoulders. "I am mad, yes, but not because they freed you. It's because they did it without my permission. If they came to me and proposed what they had in mind, I would have gladly helped them. What amazes me, however, is that Rana was able to cast that spell...even I cannot cast that one. The only other person who can destroy adminium is-"

"-Herobrine." Quinn said. "Yeah, they explained that to me already."

Notch nodded. "Yes, Herobrine. About him...can you explain to me why you look so much like him, by chance?"

Quinn peevishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see, we happen to be brothers..."

Notch gave Quinn a questioning look. "Brothers? Really? With that load of flaming netherrack? Should I try to alleviate the emotional burden of having a horrible sibling, or should I just insult him a bit more?"

Quinn looked at Notch with a queer look. Notch laughed. "Sorry boy, I'm certain all of this is very difficult for you to take in so quickly. You know, I never got your name."

"Quinn." He said. "And I know you're Notch. I heard you sorta took over what I started once you were born."

"Not when I was born, boy. Only once I was...well...let me do the math..." Notch thought for a moment. "Thirty-five. The same age as you."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, why are you using that time system to-"

Notch laughed. "I know how your time system works. Every 'day' in this realm is equal to ten minutes in your time. A day of your time is equal to 144 of our days. A year of our time is equal to two and a half of your days. So when Rana says she's 800,000 years old, she's really only fifteen and a half."

Quinn was stunned. "How do you know all of this?"

Notch smiled. "That is me to know, and for you to ponder."

Quinn was frustrated. "Whatever. What did you want to talk about?"

Notch became serious. "I have a theory about your grasp on the chaos...and I'm not entirely sure if you can do what the legends say you did."

Quinn eyed Notch warily. "...Really? Why do you say-"

"-Think about it. You were encased in adminium for around 70 years of your time. You should have been able to get yourself out if you had the powers you supposedly possess."

Quinn was concerned. "How do you figure?"

Notch sighed. "Here, allow me to show you something." He brought Quinn to a smaller room, In the center of the room, there sat a large chest, hidden from everyday view. Quinn watched curiously as Notch began to open the chest.

"Quinn, do you know how I was able to create more in this world? More for the chaos to remember and generate?" Notch was still shuffling through the chest, his back turned to Quinn.

Quinn was unsure of how to answer. "I...really don't know. You just had the capability like me and Herobrine?"

Notch laughed, and then turned to face Quinn. In his hands was an opaque jar, the lid fastened down tight. Quinn could have sworn that the jar was moving. Notch held the jar out, and spoke.

"You see boy, it wouldn't have mattered if you or me or Rana or anyone else fell into the chaos and rendered it into control. You see, chaos is extremely susceptible to change, and often, it will easily take a new shape and stay that way. Look..."

Notch opened the jar carefully, and then showed Quinn what was inside. A constantly moving glop of iridescent dark liquid was in the jar. Quinn immediately recognized it as chaos. Notch looked back up at Quinn.

"Watch this." Notch stuck his hand into the jar, and scooped out a small amount of the pure chaos. It slithered across his hands erratically; it seemed like it was alive. Notch smiled, and then closed his eyes. The chaos began to morph and change, and soon, it began to take on a shape. The shape the solidified, and Quinn immediately identified the new object as a chunk of soap. Quinn was amazed.

"So, now people can make soap? Just like that?"

Notch looked at Quinn curiously. "Soap? Is that what you call it? All I really asked for was a substance that could help one clean things. I don't know how people would make it...but the chaos has remembered it now, and it can be generated again." Notch put the chunk of soap in the chest, along with the jar of chaos, which he made sure to close properly. He looked back at Quinn.

"So. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah...anyone could have created this world. It's not so special if I did it."

Notch nodded. "However, you did play an important part, though, other than rendering this world..."

Quinn was confused. "What did I do?"

Notch looked straight at Quinn, his eyes seeming to glow with ferocity. "It obtained a little bit of you. The chaos has a bias, now, on what it creates. You gave it your memories, your expectations, the things you recognize. Now, if the chaos is to generate anything new, it will search your memories and create what you are familiar with. For instance, that 'soap' did not have to be soap. It could have been any other thing that would help in the act of cleaning something. But your memories and expectations made it into soap."

Quinn was awestruck. "So...I don't have any special powers, but I gave the chaos my memories, which makes me the ruler of chaos in a sense?"

Notch shrugged. "Give or take, yes. Perhaps not the 'ruler' of chaos, but maybe more like the 'guide' of chaos."

"I see..."

Notch smiled, and then began to guide Quinn into a separate room, this one larger than the rest. The floor was stone here, and featured a single table in the center. Notch turned to Quinn eagerly.

"So. I assume you have not been able to test out the properties of chaos just yet?"

Quinn looked to his feet sheepishly. "Well...no, I haven't."

Notch's eyes gleamed. "Then let's get you started on he basics, shall we?"

He put his hand out in front of him, similar to the way Rana did earlier in the clearing. However, he did not need to focus his energy like Rana and Black Steve had to, and a knee-high rounded block of dirt appeared on the floor. He gestured to Quinn with a grin on his face.

"Now then, I do not expect you to clear this entire block of dirt away on your first try, but just do this. With your hand extended, I want you to imagine the dirt to be nonexistent. Just imagine it. You will most likely need to focus greatly to do so, but just try..."

Quinn extended his hand, and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw the cube of dirt, and imagined it to slowly erode with the wind. Soon, in his mind, the block was entirely gone, and all was left was a pile of earth. He slowly opened his eyes. He first looked at Notch, who gave him a calm look. Quinn looked down at where the cube of dirt was, and saw his efforts. While the cube had not succumbed to what he had imagined, it had indeed eroded away by a significant amount. Bits of brown chaos floated on the floor, swirling in erratic patterns. Notch smiled.

"A noble effort, for your first try. As you do it more often, you will develop a better grasp of what you want to manipulate. Now then, time for something a bit easier. I want you to pick up the chaos left behind, and 'remember' it. Imagine it to be in your mind. Embrace it."

Quinn nodded, and crouched down by the swirling chaos. He placed his hand by the substance, the same way he saw Rana do so, and imagined it to be part of him. He watched in awe as it disappeared into his fingertips, and a feeling of warmth filled his body. In his mind, he could see the dirt, and no matter what he did, he always seemed to remember it. He looked back at Notch. Notch nodded his head approvingly.

"Now then. What I want you do do next is infinitely easier than reducing things to its basic chaos. In your mind, I want you to imagine in your mind a shape. Any shape. Size is not necessary for the moment, for you won't have to worry about rationing your supplies for now. Just any shape. Then, imagine that shape to be real."

Quinn nodded, and then closed his eyes. He imagined something simple: a statue of a dog. He placed his hands outward, and felt a strange tingle at his fingertips. Opening his eyes, he saw a blurry outline of the dog statue, and as he continued to look, the outline filled with dirt, leaving a little statue of the creature to sit on the ground. Quinn smiled, and looked back at Notch one more time. Notch was beaming.

"Very well done, Quinn! Now, there is one more thing I need to show you...take this, if you do not mind."

He held out his hand, and in it were some swirling forms of chaos. Quinn took it eagerly, and in his mind, he saw the image of three pieces of rocky stone, and two sturdy wooden rods. Quinn was a bit curious of the objects.

"What do I do with this?"

Notch walked towards the table in the center of the room. On its surface, a three-by-three grid was carved into the wood. Notch turned to Quinn, beckoning him to the table. Quinn did so, while Notch spoke.

"You see, boy, some things cannot be placed in the world around us. For instance, try to place one of those sturdy sticks I gave you."

Quinn obeyed, and to his surprise, the object did not materialize. He looked back at Notch expectantly. Notch gestured to the table.

"In this Realm, there are templates that the chaos remembers. Rules established, so to say, that define what can be created, and what cannot. Now then, I want you to take those pieces of chaos I gave you, and imagine them to be on the table. However, do not place them; simply imagine the actual chaos to be there. I want you to place the three pieces of cobblestone on the top, and the sticks underneath in the middle."

Quinn obeyed, The chaos pieces appeared on the table in that pattern, and to Quinn, it looked like it formed the crude image of a pickaxe. Notch smiled.

"What does it look like to you?"

Quinn scratched the back of his head. "A pickaxe?"

"Then command it to be exactly that."

Quinn looked at the floating chaos pieces, and in his mind, he DID see a pickaxe made of stone. To his surprise, the diagram flashed, and there on the table lay the same pickaxe. Quinn was amazed. Notch spoke up.

"What you just accomplished was what we call Crafting. It is necessary to live in this world, and is how we make much of what we need. If you think something can be made, try it. You can also craft things with your own mind, but this is restricted to an imaginary two-by-two grid. You will come across many different materials in your life here, so try to combine as much as you can together." Notch stopped, and looked towards the door frame. "I know you're back there, you three. Come out now..."

Rana, Steve, and Black Steve all stumbled from behind the door frame. Steve was obviously annoyed. "How did he see us? It's like he can see through walls!"

Rana ignored him. "So Quinn! I saw that you can harness the chaos now! How is it?"

Quinn smiled. "Well, It's interesting. Not exactly what I would expect, but compelling all the same."

Rana beamed. "I can't wait to see what you'll make! Here in our Realm, we like to build and explore above all else. I really can't wait to see what your house will look like!"

Notch nodded. "Yes, that's right! You'll have to get materials for building a place to live. You do not necessarily need to build in the village, but for the moment, I believe you should stay close to us." Quinn nodded to this. Notch then turned to the three friends with a stern face.

"As for you three...I still haven't discussed your punishment for disobeying me and leaving the village without my permission..." The three became worried, and got a bit closer to each other. A smile played on Notch's lips.

"For blatantly disobeying me, and putting yourselves in danger, I punish you by assigning all three of you to guiding Quinn here on the basics of mining."

The three friends smiled, and lightened up to this moment. However, Notch became stern again.

"BUT! All three of you are not allowed to mine any resources for yourselves. Only Quinn may keep anything taken from those mines. Understood?"

The three became somewhat glum again. "Yes, sir..." They all replied solemnly. Notch grinned.

"All right then. I want you all to get some sleep. In sixty days, you'll all depart to that mine I found recently, up in the north. Don't forget your compasses and weapons, and bring a strong supply of food. I will see you off when you wake up in two months."

All three of them nodded, and they ran off to get prepared. Notch turned to Quinn.

"You can sleep here for the...well, night, I suppose? I'm sorry, but it's hard to define time in your sense when an hour of your time here is six days. Anyways, I have a spare bedroom you can use, and...tomorrow? Tomorrow you'll wake up?"

Quinn laughed. "I get the idea. Don't worry, I'll get some sleep."

Notch nodded. "Good, because soon, you have your first experience spelunking!"

* * *

Well then! That explained a lot! but also, it raised questions...

Next time, we explore this realm of chaos!

Review please, and seeya then!


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter. dunno what else to really say...umm, stay tuned for my next metroid chapter?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The breeze from the nearby lake blew through Quinn's ruffled hair. He was standing at the edge of the village, watching over the nearby plains. The grass was waving back and forth, rippling across the hills like a disturbed pond. Quinn noticed for the first time that cows patrolled the hills, calmly grazing as they moved along the prairie. He could see some sheep in the distance as well, along with a few stray pigs under a far-off tree. The peaceful scene was disturbed, however, by a familiar creature that resembled a walking bush. It was far away, but its presence chilled Quinn to the bone. It walked upon four legs, and had a serpentine way of moving across the ground. It suddenly stopped, and turned its head. Two empty eyes looked straight at Quinn, and Quinn was deeply disturbed. The thing walked off over the hill, leaving Quinn to wonder what exactly he had just seen.

As Quinn sat there wondering about the creature, he was surprised by Black Steve's voice from right behind him.

"Yo Quinn! Are you ready for your first trip mining?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. I can't wait to see more of this incredible world...it's so beautiful."

Black Steve was silent for a moment, and then smiled a bit. "Yeah...I never really thought about it, but I suppose it really is beautiful. However, this world has many other beautiful things as well...wait until you see the floating mountains in the north! And the redstone caverns...every step glows with incredible power...it's amazing."

Quinn was excited by these few wonders, and couldn't wait to see more. He was about to ask about any other wonders there were, when Steve ran towards them, carrying a pickaxe and a sword. Black Steve smiled when seeing Steve.

"I see you're all ready."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, but you're not. Take this, and don't break it this time." He threw the sword to him and Black Steve caught it nimbly. Black Steve smiled, and stored the sword away in his reserve. Quinn was still not used to the idea that the sword was in his mind at that moment, but it made more sense than "hammer space." Quinn searched his mind. Notch had given him a few tools that would be useful on the journey: a stone sword, a pail, fifty or so torches, the pickaxe he made the "night" before, and a box of dynamite. Quinn was having a very difficult time understanding the fact that there was a box of TNT in his head. It just seemed silly. As Quinn pondered this, Rana finally came out from her hut and met them by the village gate. She was hiding something behind her back. Steve And Black Steve were curious to see what she had. Rana smiled.

"Quinn, I have something for you. I made it last night." Quinn remembered that by this, she meant around ten minutes ago. Quinn looked to Rana.

"What is it?"

Rana pulled the object from behind her back, and held it out to Quinn. It was a chest-plate made of thick, dense leather. Quinn was surprised. He did not know that the chaos provided a template for armor.

"Why, thanks...it looks really good!" Quinn took the armor eagerly, and began to fasten it to his torso. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well, she could have been a bit more thoughtful to make it out of iron..." Rana punched Steve in the gut, and he coiled up in pain, with Black Steve trying to help him back to his feet. Rana scoffed at him. Quinn ignored their antics, and got the chest-plate on him without difficulty. He tested his range of motion: it was very well made, featuring thick padding for the main part of the torso, and flayed strips on the shoulders, to cover his upper arms. He smiled back at Rana.

"I like it very much, Rana. Hopefully it'll last long."

Rana nodded. "I'm glad you like it." She looked at the sun, and looked to the distant horizon. She pointed there, and tapped Steve on the shoulder.

"The mine is that way. Notch said he found the mine near an overarching cliff, with birch trees everywhere. I think he also mentioned pumpkins close by..."

Steve, who had recovered from having the wind knocked out of him, nodded to Rana's comment, and looked towards the horizon. "We should get moving soon. Who knows how long it'll take. Those monsters will come out soon, I'm certain."

Black Steve moved a bit closer to the group. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Quinn grinned, and they began to walk up the north path from the village. Looking behind himself as they walked, Quinn watched as the village slowly disappeared behind the hills, and then, he was in unfamiliar territory. Trees scattered the plains at many different points. Rock formations jutted from the ground, as if they were spikes puncturing the earth. Soon, the path was little more than a dirt road, and even sooner after that, the path simply ceased to exist. They were on their own in a vast expanse of green. Quinn closed his eyes. He could feel the wind against his skin, calming his mind. He walked. He didn't know where he was going, but with his eyes closed, he followed the sound of his companion's footsteps.

* * *

"Quinn, what are you doing? Open your eyes!"

Quinn snapped out of the peaceful trance he had been in, and looked straight at Rana, the one who addressed him. She looked at him with a curious smirk.

"We're almost there. Look!" She pointed to a place over the next hill. Quinn saw something very odd over there: it looked like an arch. As they looked on, Quinn was amazed by what was there.

A rocky structure, undefinable by standard means, leaned over a deep hole in the ground. The thing was enormous, shaped like an overarching crescent, looming like a unearthly beast. Birch trees clustered underneath it and around the hole, and without much surprise, the pumpkins mentioned earlier grew in a scattered patch a bit further off. Quinn stood where he was entirely shocked. He did not realize that his party was already at the bottom of the hill he stood upon.

"Quinn! Hurry up! This trip was for you you know! Hurry, the sun is setting!" Steve was dancing frantically in one place, as if he needed to use a restroom. Quinn ran down to the base of the hill, and joined his group, a look of awe still on his face.

"We're going down there?" Quinn's attention had been diverted to the imposing hole in front of him. It was not as deep as expected, but it would most likely hurt if he jumped from here. Rana nodded to his question.

"Yeah, all we need is ladders. Black Steve, you have them, right?"

Black Steve nodded his head, and ran off to the edge of the hole. He leaned over the side, and as they watched him, he placed a segment of a ladder on the vertical surface of the cave. He then stepped onto the ladder and hung from it. As Quinn watched his acrobatics, Black Steve continued to extend the ladder by hanging from the rungs and placing segments underneath him. Black Steve finally reached the bottom, and finished the ladder, leaving it stretching from top to bottom. He waved to Quinn, Steve and Rana.

"Alright you guys! Be careful, though, because it's not entirely even!"

Rana and Steve immediately began to descend the ladder, with Quinn carefully climbing down after them. Once near the bottom, he jumped off and landed on the stone ground. Quinn looked around him, and could see several tunnels leading to the depths of he cave. Quinn was not sure where to start.

"Where do we go first?"

Steve looked at one of the tunnels, and ran over to it eagerly. He beckoned the three others to join him. Steve stood by the mouth of the cavern, and listened carefully. Quinn did so as well, but he wasn't sure what he was listening for. Suddenly, he could hear a deep sound. It sounded like a moaning creature, but Rana rolled her eyes.

"Steve, we already told you that your little 'trick' doesn't work..."

Quinn was confused. "Trick? He pulled a trick on us?"

Black Steve shook his head. "No, she means like a technique. Sometimes the caves give off noises that sound like strange monsters, but in reality, it's just air moving through the tunnels and making sounds. Steve here has a theory that if you hear those noises, you'll come across rare minerals, However, we proved to him that it isn't true all the time."

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever. You did say, however, that if we follow the noises, you'll come across undiscovered parts of the caves."

Black Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I might have said that some time before, but at the moment, all of this cave is undiscovered." Steve gave him a dirty look. Black Steve grinned. Rana put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's getting late, and we need to get stuff for Quinn. Let's just go down this one. Keep your weapons ready!" She put her hand out, and her sword appeared in her hand. She motioned to Steve to do something.

"Steve, you scout ahead and set torches up. Black Steve will accompany you and guard you from monsters, and I'll help Quinn get the basics of spelunking." Steve groaned, but Black Steve seemed more than happy to oblige. Quinn looked at Rana, and she smiled.

"Al-RIGHT! Let's get you started!" As the two Steves scouted ahead, Rana led Quinn to the wall of the cave. Chunks and swirls of black material could be seen in portions of the rock. Rana pointed to it.

"That is coal. We use coal to produce heat and make torches and stuff. You can get it with any type of pickaxe, and it'll become its form of chaos when you do."

Quinn materialized his pickaxe wit a bit of effort, and looked at it curiously. "Why do I need a pickaxe to do this? Can't I just focus on it and reduce it?"

Rana gave him a sign of disapproval. "Yes and no. You can indeed destroy the coal chunks using your mind, but it would disappear instead of becoming chaos. Coal has will higher than your own. You could destroy it, but not convert it to chaos. Many things require an amplifier to increase your will. For instance, that pickaxe is an amplifier. You can strike the coal with it, and it will transfer your will along with the will of the tool. Then, you finish the chaos conversion process. Try it out on the coal and the stone around it."

Quinn nodded, and struck the coal with the pickaxe. The coal began to emit the same aura that displayed the use of chaotic will, and as Quinn kept hitting it, it finally crumbled apart, becoming little black pieces of chaos swirling on the ground, along with a bit of gray chaos from the stone. Quinn picked up the materials, and looked back at Rana. Rana gave him a sign of approval, and they began to follow the torches Steve had put up. Rana yelled into the cave as loud as she could.

"Yo STEVES! You alright down there?"

All was silent for a moment, but then...

"Yeah, we're fine! Black Steve is acting weird though!"

Black Steve could be heard arguing with Steve.

"No I'm not! What the heck are you talking about?"

"Yeah you are! You're too close to me and I swear you keep touching me!"

"I'm close to you because I'm supposed to watch over you, you idiot! Now be quiet and put down torches, before the monsters hear us!"

Their voices began to die down as they continued through the cave, and Rana rolled her eyes. "I swear, those two might have the same name, but they get along as well as water and lava. C'mon, Quinn, maybe we'll find some iron ore today..."

Quinn was a bit worried, however. "Those guys mentioned monsters...what do I do if I see one?"

Rana shrugged. "If it sees you, run away. If it's next to you, whack at it like crazy with your sword. That's literally all you need to know." She chuckled, and kept walking down the cave. Quinn, however, was not as cheerful feeling, and switched his pickaxe for his sword. He hurried up next to Rana, who was examining the walls. As they continued down, Rana pointed out lodes of iron and coal, which Quinn would mine and collect to himself. Soon, his mind was occupied with coal, iron, and "cobblestone," as Rana called it. Other than the chaos in his mind, though, there were other things on it as well. In the cavern, Quinn was amazed by the rock formations that took place. He had seen enormous pits that had stalactites hanging precariously above them. Arches that would not form under normal standards curved and twisted above him in large open rooms. Quinn's favorite formation, however, was a vast room that had a single boulder in the center of the chamber. The room itself was rather bland, but the boulder itself was suspended on the air, simply floating by itself. Quinn wished he had a camera with him, like he would have in his home world. Quinn couldn't forget that even though he created a beautiful new realm, his old one was gone forever. He tried his best to stop thinking about it, as Rana led him through the caves. At the moment, Quinn was hacking away at a chunk of iron ore. Once the ore gave way to his will, though, his pickaxe suddenly disintegrated into nothingness. Quinn was rather shocked. Rana laughed at his surprise.

"Well, that's what happens when you over-use something, right? It falls apart after being worn down."

Quinn sadly looked at his now empty hand. "So I'll have to make a new one?"

Rana nodded. "That's one of the main reasons why we came down here. We got you some iron, right? With that, you can make durable tools that will last even longer. There are 4 different materials you can use to make tools. Wood is the weakest, but if you have nothing else, it's better than nothing. Stone is the third best, which you were just using for your last tool. Iron, which we got a lot of, is the best mainstream material you can craft with. And finally, there's diamond, which is extremely rare, but also extremely worth it, as it lasts for a very long time, and can break even more stuff."

Quinn nodded, but was still rather sad his stone pickaxe was gone. He had been enjoying exploring these mines. "So I guess we go back now?"

Rana nodded again. "Yeah, we're done for the day. I'll call for Steve and-"

She was interrupted by a loud yell. "RANA! QUINN! HELP!" Rana's eyes widened in terror.

"A monster must've found em! C'mon, we gotta help them, and let's hope it's not creepers!" She ran down the tunnel following the torches, with Quinn close to her trail. Loud shouts and grunts of effort could be heard from ahead, and as they ran down, a strange slurping noise was heard too. Quinn thought he had heard that noise before once, when he was on on Herobrine's Netherhawk. It sounded like...

"Spiders! Look out!" Rana screamed this, and ducked to the side. A large spider, perhaps the size of a motorcycle, leaped at Quinn with glowing eyes. Quinn yelled in surprise, and ducked out of the way. It crashed into the wall behind him, and it struggled to get up. Quinn produced his sword, and he stabbed the thing through its head. It squealed in pain, and suddenly, it exploded into dust, leaving Quinn a bit disoriented. He looked to Rana, who had produced her own sword, and saw Steve and Black Steve furiously fighting more spiders. Black Steve was holding his shoulder with a pained expression on his face, and blood could be seen pouring out from under his hand. Quinn's mind filled with fear, and he ran forward with all of his might, slashing at any spiders he saw, making sure to kill them efficiently. He grabbed Rana's hand, who in turn grabbed Steve. Steve grabbed Black Steve's wrist, and as soon as the four of them were all linked, he ran back through the tunnels to the entrance. As they ran, they looked behind them with worry on their faces. The remaining spiders had not opted to pursue them. They began to slow down with expressions of relief on their faces, and they walked to the cavern entrance. Quinn looked to Black Steve with a worried expression. He was still grasping his shoulder, and blood still poured freely from the wound under his hand. However, Black Steve had a face that displayed determination, and Quinn decided that he would be okay until they got out. Quinn looked ahead, and saw the light of day around they next corner. He grinned, and the four of them ran to the exit eagerly, entering a cool breeze and warm sunlight. Quinn looked back to Black Steve again.

"Are you okay, Black Steve? Can I see what it did to you?"

Black Steve shrugged. "It's no big deal." He removed his hand, and to Quinn's horror, a decent chunk of Black Steve's flesh had been torn out from his shoulder. To Quinn's surprise, both Rana and Steve we entirely unfazed. As Quinn was about to protest, Black Steve spoke first.

"Hey Rana, you wouldn't happen to have an apple with you, would you?"

Rana nodded, and he held her hand out. An apple appeared in her palm, and Black Steve grabbed it hungrily. Quinn watched as he devoured the apple as fast as he could, making sure to eat every bit of the fruit. Black Steve breathed out calmly, and sat down on the ground. To Quinn's amazement, the wound on his shoulder began to glow with chaotic will, and it healed completely, closing the wound without any hint of it once being there. Black Steve stood up, and he looked at his shoulder with a disappointed look on his face.

"Darnit, my clothes got torn and bloody. Notch is gonna rip me one over that. Well, at least you can't tell my clothes have too much blood on them since they're red..."

Quinn wanted to be shocked at his nonchalant behavior, but he decided that at this moment, he should just let things be the way they were. This world had many other surprises in store, he was certain, and he was ready to see all of them. He looked back to the ladder they came in on.

"I guess we should all get going now? Don't want to run into any other monsters, I'm certain..."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, we're about done for the day. I wish I was allowed to mine this time, though...I found a really nice lode of gold back there, and I've been meaning to make a clock lately..."

Black Steve shrugged his shoulders. "You could have mine, Steve, I don't even really use mine anymore."

Steve's eyes lit up, and he looked at Black Steve with an eager smile. "Really? That'd be awesome!"

The two talked about the watch for a bit, and Rana headed towards the ladder. Quinn smiled. Even though it ended with danger, his first time spelunking had been an enjoyable one. He looked back at one of the tunnels, and saw something familiar. One of the walking bushes he had seen before was peering over a rock from the darkness of the cave. It's eyes were deep and black, and it had a gaping fanged mouth that seemed to be grinning and frowning at the same time. A faint hissing noise was heard from its direction. Quinn looked at it warily, and turned to Rana and the Steves. They had not noticed it yet. He called out to them.

"Hey, guys, can you tell me what that-"

He turned to the tunnel to point it out, but it had already slipped back into the shadows. Quinn frowned. Rana called out to him.

"What did you want, Quinn?"

Quinn turned from the tunnel a bit confused. "Nothing, I guess...I guess I just imagined it."

Rana raised an eyebrow at him, but kept on climbing the ladder after a moment. Steve followed her up, with Black Steve trailing closely to him, and Quinn climbed the ladder last, looking behind him one more time for that strange green beast.

* * *

Well, that's it. Stay tuned! Review, bladeybladey blah.

Seeya after the break, y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter, people!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Rana jumped up on a nearby tree stump, turned to face her audience, and yelled out with enthusiasm.

"AL-RIGHT, PEOPLE! As we have been assigned, it is or job to supervise Quinn's first experience with housebuilding! Be prepared to do whatever we can to help him do what he needs to do. Everyone got it?"

Steve and Black Steve, along with Quinn, were all standing back from the stump Rana was on. The Steves both gave Rana a thumbs-up, and Quinn nodded his head.

"So, where am I going to be building my house?" Quinn looked up at Rana with a slightly confused face.

Rana jumped down from the stump, and turned to Quinn. "Well, at the moment, you should build your house in the village, so that we can help you for a good while. Maybe later, when you have the initiative, you can scout out and build a new bigger house somewhere else." Quinn nodded at this, and looked around the village.

"So where should I start? I don't see much room to build in."

Suddenly, Notch's voice called out from behind him. "I'll help you on that one. I can change the stretch of the fence that surrounds the village. I'll give you just enough room." Notch beckoned the four of them to follow him, and he led them to a small area behind his house. Notch closed his eyes, and then, he let out a loud grunt. Before Quinn's eyes, it seemed that the fence simply slid across the surface of the earth, creating a larger, wider space in the village. Then, Notch raised his arms, and focused his energy. A large shimmering rectangle appeared before them on the ground, and after a cloud of dust puffed from the shimmering outline, a rectangular portion of the ground was revealed to have been replaced by wooden planks. Even though Quinn had already seen plenty of chaos being thrown around by now, Notch's skills still amazed him. Notch turned to Quinn, and he gestured to the wooden floor.

"Here is your land for now. I know it seems a bit small, but for the basics, it should do fine. Create it from whatever you desire, and make the best out of the space you have. Enjoy yourself!" Notch walked back to his own house, and Quinn and the kids were left to themselves. Quinn looked at the foundation, and he looked back at Rana.

"Well then. Let's try this out." Rana grinned at Quinn, and Quinn smiled back. He walked into the center of the floor, and held out his arms.

"Let me think...first, I'll need a scaffold from wood, to make the basic shape." Lines began to shimmer in the air around him, forming the crude outline of a basic house with a slanted roof. The lines were replaced with wood, and a basic scaffold surrounded him and the wooden floor. Quinn grinned.

"Alright, that's done. How about some stone walls...?" He walked up to the empty space where a wall would be, and focused his energy. The empty space shimmered, and it was filled with stone. Quinn proceeded to fill in the rest of the walls, and filled in the roof as well. He left a door-sized hole in the front of the house, though, saving that space for an entrance. Rana and the two Steves walked inside of the empty house. Steve nodded his head in approval.

"Not bad for your first house, but I'm impressed by how fast you were able to get it done. Now all you need is a crafting table, some torches, a bed and a door. A furnace is optional, but I recommend one if you don't want to use the community furnace."

Quinn nodded. He searched his mind for the crafting table he had made earlier, and placed it in a corner of the room. On the 3x3 square that was engraved upon the surface of the table, he positioned two adjacent columns of wood chaos. From this diagram, he got a combination of chaos that represented a door. He grabbed the chaos, walked up to the doorframe, and placed the door straight in it. He tested to make sure it opened correctly, and smiled at his success. He walked over to the crafting table again and created several torches, a bed, and a furnace. Once he was done with all of his tasks, his house had all the necessary furnishings for a decently simple living. He looked around, and realized something seemed to be missing. He turned, and he saw Black Steve with a grin on his face. Black Steve held out his hand, and in it, an unknown chaos floated in it.

"We specifically didn't tell you about the need for a chest, and you must've remembered seeing a few in our houses. The reason why we didn't tell you is because we made a very special one for you."

Quinn was surprised. "Really? What for?"

Rana giggled. "What else for? We keep you in high regard, not including the fact you're somewhat of a god. So, we made a custom-designed chest for you. Hopefully you like it..."

Rana took the chaos from Black Steve's hand, and immediately placed it in a corner near the door. After a cloud of dust from the quick placement settled, Quinn could see the craftsmanship that was put into making the chest. It was made from a light pine wood, and was engraved with intricate floral designs and patterns. The clasp that kept the chest closed was made of gold, and was embedded with a single red jewel, which Quinn took to be the redstone that was mentioned so often. Crouching down, he reached out to open the clasp, and the gem glowed under his touch. He pulled his hand back, and looked back at the three friends. They were all smiling. Steve stepped forward.

"So, what do you think?" Steve looked like he was going to cause a small earthquake with his nervous bouncing. Quinn laughed.

"I think it's wonderful. It really is amazing; a piece of perfect glory. You all did well to make this. Thanks to all of you." Quinn nodded contently, and the three friends smiled sheepishly. Rana giggled.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad you like it."

Quinn stood up, and looked outside. It was already sundown, and he could hear the village gates being closed. He looked to the group.

"It'd probably be best to get back to your own houses, guys. Morning will come by soon, so don't worry too much."

They all nodded, Steve walked over to the door and held it open for the others. Black Steve, Rana, and Quinn waked outside, with Steve trailing behind them. Rana smiled to Steve, and she began to walk a bit closer to him. Black Steve looked away with his eyes rolling. Quinn smiled. He could see that Rana had some sort of crush on Steve. Looking at Black Steve though, Quinn realized that he must be jealous of Steve for attracting Rana's attention. Black Steve looked over at Rana and Steve again, and he grunted. Quinn chuckled to himself. He realized the friends' relations were more complex than he expected, and that they had parts of each other that had been going on much longer than he had known them. After all, he had only been with them for around a week of his time. He wished that he could have known them for a bit longer beforehand. He chuckled again. He found it a bit strange that as a man in his late twenties, he was so concerned about some kids who were barely half his age. He had deduced that Steve was around seventeen years old, Black Steve was sixteen, and according to Notch, Rana was fourteen. Considering how old Notch was, this world was still rather young. Quinn stopped for a moment. He wondered how old his brother Terrell was now. Would he be nearly a hundred years old by now? Or would Terrell be the same, like himself? Quinn was still uncomfortable with calling Terrell "Herobrine." He still saw him as his brother, even though Terrell no longer saw Quinn that way. It hurt Quinn, even though he was the one responsible for all of the things around him. He sometimes wondered: was it bad that he destroyed the old world and made this place, or is it good that he created a realm for Rana, Steve and Black Steve to live in? He pondered this in his head for a while, and the four of them reached the fountain in the center of the village. Rana separated from Steve, who had been looking at her strangely then entire time, and looked to her friends.

"Alright then. We've all been awake for two months, so we should probably get some sleep now. I think Quinn's pretty much understanding of the way things work now. Right, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll learn more as I go along. I thank all of you for helping me out."

Steve laughed. "Hey, it was no problem. After all, we-"

Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise filled the air. Rana yelped out, and Black Steve's face suddenly hardened. Steve looked up to the sky in fear. Quinn was confused.

"What's going on? What is this?" His voice was barely audible above the buzzing. Rana screamed back.

"It's coming! Herobrine has launched a raid!"

Quinn looked at the sky, where Steve seemed to be fixated upon a well. A strange ripple was spreading across the sky above them, and it was like the sky above them had turned into a churning lake. Something began to emerge from the center of the "lake," and Quinn watched it, terrified and enthralled. The thing was something similar to an orb, made of some sort of blackish-purple stone. It stopped as it was halfway exposed, and a horizontal slit appeared on its surface, splitting it into two halves. The halves separated, and it was revealed that they were synonymous to some sort of eyelids, as what they revealed was an eye with a purple iris. Quinn was stuck in one place, trying to comprehend what was going on. He then realized that Steve had been tugging on his arm this entire time.

"...inn! QUINN! We have to get a move on! Hurry, get a weapon before they come!"

Quinn snapped out of the trance he was in. People were yelling and panicking all over the village. He could see many people quickly making walls from stone around their houses, and were rushing to take up arms and prepare for whatever was about to happen next. Black Steve ran over to Quinn, and tossed him an iron sword. Quinn caught it, and looked up at the eye again. It was looking around erratically, spinning around and jerking back and forth. As Quinn stared at it, it suddenly focused straight at him. Quinn was disturbed. It continued to stare at him, and then the buzzing stopped. The eyeball then turned into a swirling purple material, and it then collapsed backwards, creating something like a tunnel into the sky. A whooshing noise, not unlike a tornado, filled the air, and the wind itself began to spin around them. As the clouds above began to darken, they swirled around the position of the eye. A distant clanging noise reverberated through the sky, and from the swirling purple tunnel, several round cages fell. Quinn yelled in surprise, and frantically got out of the way of the falling cages. The cages crashed and bounced on the ground, one of which smashing the fountain and reducing a portion of it to scattered debris. Quinn looked at the mysterious cages. They had a sort of dark flame spinning endlessly in it, which would reach out in-between the bars now and then. As Quinn looked at the cage further, Rana suddenly burst out from nowhere and began to hit the cage over and over again. Several other villagers came in and did the same thing, and Quinn realized he should be following the same actions. He ran forward and smashed his sword against the cage, the sword vibrating from the impact. As he was about to strike again, the cage suddenly expelled smoke, and a strange blob shot out from the flames. The blob landed behind him, and he spun around to face it. The blob began to seemingly stand up, and as he watched, it took upon the shape of a human with pallid flesh, which was rotting in many areas. It turned around to face Quinn, and to Quinn's horror, he saw that it was one of the undead creatures that was guarding Terrell when he was on the Netherhawk. The cages were capable of spewing out zombies. Quinn panicked, and rushed forward at the zombie wit hall of his might. He sliced at its arm, and then stabbed its stomach. It groaned, but from annoyance, not pain. It reached out to Quinn with a rotting arm and Quinn leaped back. He was not sure if these zombies could spread their condition, like he was told from entertainment stories of zombies in his old world. Quinn was not ready to find out if they could. He shifted the position of the sword in his hand, and he rushed at the zombie once again. This time, however, he aimed for the head, and before the zombie could react, he drove the blade of the sword through its forehead, causing it to cry out with a guttural yell. The zombie stood for a moment, and it then slumped to the ground, crumbling to dust. Quinn grabbed his sword again, and turned to look back at the cages. Rana was had succeeded in breaking one of the cages. The flame that once burned inside of it had been extinguished, and the bars of the cage were bent and in disarray. People were placing torches around the other cages, which seemed to make the flames inside shrink by a large amount. A few stray zombies that had been spewed out were being dealt with by other villagers. The eye above was watching carefully, trying to figure out what the outcome of the battle was. As the other zombies were killed, and the remaining cages were dismantled, The eye seemed to glare angrily at the village. It closed itself, and the rocky sphere slid back into the sky, disappearing with a ripple that restored the clouds back to normal. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around him. The villagers were celebrating their victory, and were making the finishing blows to the cages. A small bit after the eye had disappeared, the cages became dust, and blew away with the wind. Quinn looked to the pile of dust that the zombie he killed left behind. It appeared to have turned into swirling bits of chaos. He bent down to pick the pieces up, and to his surprise, the chaos filled his mind with the images of feathers. He turned to Rana, who was laughing at his surprised face.

"Why...feathers? What in the world does a zombie have do with feathers?"

Rana shrugged. "Perhaps they like to pluck chickens. Good fighting back there, by the way. We managed to keep damage to a minimum this time, too."

Quinn looked up at the now-calm sky. "What in he world was that?"

Rana shrugged again. "We don't entirely know for ourselves. All we know is that Herobrine uses it to send monsters to us and attack us every now and then. The last attack was around two years ago."

Quinn did the math in his head. That was barely a few weeks ago in his time. He looked around the village again. Now that the cages were gone, he saw that the village fountain was still smashed on one side. The water had stopped gushing from the top, and the basin was left dry. He frowned, thinking of what a shame it was that it was now gone, but then he remembered that they would probably re-build it after a while. He looked back at Rana, and was about to say something to her, but his head suddenly began to hurt. He raised his hand to his forehead, and groaned in pain. Falling to the ground, he looked up a Rana, who was surprised with his sudden condition.

"Quinn! Are you OK? I'll make sure to go get Notch so thaaaaaaaa..."

Quinn was confused. His vision began to blur, and he watched Rana spin around in circles rapidly. Her mouth continued to move, but it was spewing out absolute gibberish. Looking around with the last of his energy, he could see that everyone else was doing the same. The oceans began to fall into the sky, which was changing from day to night in rapid succession. The sun passed over the moon several times, with both moving in opposite directions. As he watched, everything seemed to blend together, and all Quinn could see was white noise. He groaned, and he closed his eyes. Increasingly loud noise filled his ears, and then, all was silent. A voice rang though the silence.

"Quinn! Wake up!"

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. A bit fast paced, if you ask me. Next one will come up in a bit. I cycle between three different stories, one of which is on fictionpress dot net.

Reviews are wonderful, and seeya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry this is so horribly late! And I left it on a cliffhanger as well! But, it's in now, so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven.

* * *

"Quinn, wake up or you'll be late for work!"

Quinn opened his eyes wearily. He was in his bed, in his house, and his wife, Listelle, was shaking him vigorously. She shook even harder.

"Quinn, I thought you had some sort of huge thing at the lab today! Wake up so you don't miss it!"

Quinn shot up like a rocket. "That's right! I have to hurry! What time is it?"

Listelle rolled her eyes. "It's only 7:30. you have 2 hours."

Quinn slumped back down into his bed again. "What? Why did you wake me then? I'm going to get some more rest..." He pulled his sheets back over himself, and prepared to doze off back into slumber. Listelle growled in frustration, and ripped the covers from the bed quickly, causing Quinn to yelp and look at her angrily. She scoffed at him.

"How are you going to be some sort of accomplished scientist if you cant even get ready in the morning? Anyways, if I left you to sleep a bit longer, you wouldn't wake up for the whole day. Or maybe I should let you do that, and let you miss your big day as punishment...?"

Quinn moaned, and he rolled out of the bed and stood up wearily. His wife put the blankets back onto the bed, and she headed into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. Quinn took off his sleepwear, and he put on a pair of jeans and a turquoise t-shirt. Heading down the stairs, he could hear his 3-year old daughter running around the house, and he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he could see an elaborate breakfast being made. He looked to his wife, who was flipping sausages on a pan. He walked up to her, curious.

"What's all this for, dear?"

She looked at him briefly. "You're so dense sometimes, honey. I'm making this to celebrate your big day! All your research is finally paying off! My genius husband has discovered the secrets of the universe and is going to share them with the rest of the world today! I think that calls for a few stacks of pancakes and some hearty eggs and sausage, wouldn't you say?"

Quinn laughed. "I wouldn't say I've discovered the secrets of universe, precisely..."

His wife spun around and put her hands on her hips. "Dear, you told me that you found a way to open portals to other dimensions. Tell me that's not the most amazing thing in the world."

Quinn shrugged sheepishly. "Alright, I suppose that is pretty amazing from a bystander's viewpoint."

She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "Well, breakfast is pretty much done, so go get Annie and I'll set the table."

Quinn nodded, and he went into the front-room, where his daughter was chasing the family's cat. He snuck up on her, and whisked her up into the air and onto his shoulders, causing her to squeal with delight. She grabbed on to Quinn's hair, and leaned over his head.

"Daddy, today you make cool stuff, right?"

Quinn laughed. "That's right. I'm going to open a portal to another dimension."

"Dymenchum? What's that?"

Quinn laughed again. "Something you probably wont understand until you see it." He lifted her from his shoulders, and placed her on the floor. "Well, your mommy told me that breakfast is ready, so let's go eat some yummy food."

She nodded, and ran off to the dining room, with Quinn following her. They both sat down at the table, and Annie grabbed her silverware eagerly, tapping them on the table. A minute later, Listelle came in from the kitchen carrying three plates of the prepared breakfast. She set the plates on the table, and Annie began to shovel the food in her mouth. Listelle told her to slow down, and then addressed Quinn.

"So, Is it true that your brother Tyrell is coming in from another lab to aid you on the experiment? It's been a while since you last saw him, right?"

Quinn paused for a moment, holding the mouthful of food he was about to eat still on its course. He vaguely remembered something that made him feel a bit strange. He ate the mouthful, and then looked up at his wife.

"Yeah, he'll be there today." He paused for a moment. "I had a strange dream involving him last night, I think. It was like...It was like he was a bad person in my dream. He trapped me in a cell, then threw me into a sea of...something. Something bad. Then I met people who had been affected by his actions, and they wanted to stop him or something. It was such a surreal dream..."

Listelle frowned. "That does sound pretty crazy." She ate a bite of food. "Well, make sure you don't tell him that when you see him. It'd freak him out quite a bit."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to do that.. 'Hey bro! Haven't seen you in nearly a year! Want to hear about my dream where you were evil?' Yeah, not a good idea." Listelle laughed at this, and then drank some orange juice. Quinn then remembered something else.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you this. The experiment is more than an experiment. It's going to be like a scientific presentation."

Listelle nodded. "I already knew that honey, and that's why I was pestering you to shave your beard all week. It looks scrubby."

Quinn frowned, and stroked his beard. "I like my scrubby..." He returned to his original point. "That's not the matter, though, You see, while it's a presentation, it's also semi-public by invitation. And I've had it that you and Annie can come see it today."

Listelle's jaw dropped. "You mean it? You mean that we can actually see the opening of another dimension?" She nearly shot up out of her chair with excitement. Quinn laughed a bit too hard at this, and began to choke a bit. After he recovered, he spoke carefully.

"Yeah. You might want to wear something nice, I don't know. Anything you feel is appropriate."

Listelle chuckled. "Here you are, telling me to dress nicely and stuff, while you're preparing to go to work with a face full of scrub and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "I already told you that I'm not shaving my lovely scrub, and also, I don't need to dress in a suit or anything, since I'm going to be wearing a lab coat over this anyways."

Annie finished eating her food, and finally spoke. "Daddy, mommy says your scrubby face is going to meet an 'untimely doom' some day. What does that mean?"

Quinn looked at Listelle with a sly look. "Now I know that I should hide all my shaving equipment before I sleep tonight."

Listelle humphed. "You need to get to work, mister."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. The presentation is at noon today, so make sure you're ready by then, OK?"

* * *

Listelle nodded, and walked over to Quinn to kiss him on the cheek. Quinn kissed his daughter goodbye, and he left the house, waving back to his family. He got into his car, and drove to his work.

"Quinn, you look nervous for some reason."

Quinn looked up from the equipment he was working with to see who spoke to him. It was one of his co-workers, Scott. Quinn sighed, and he stopped what he was doing.

"Well, I guess I'm just worried about my brother. He said he'd be here by 10:00, but he's still not here yet. I hope he didn't sleep in...he's going to miss out on all the fun."

Scott shrugged. "Well, if I see him, I'll let you know. He looks just like you, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Maybe a bit less...bearded."

Scott laughed, and he walked off to another room. Quinn looked up at the device he was working on. It looked something like two large cups facing each other, with a rod extending from each cup to meet at a steel ball in the center. Quinn smiled as he looked at it.

"You, my friend, are going to change the world in just 2 hours." Quinn patted the machine in a caring way, and his hand hovered over the activation switch, which was under a locked glass door. Quinn had to fight the temptation to activate the machine right there. He pocketed his hand, an was about to continue with the calibrations when he was startled by a voice from behind him.

"You know, you would probably be fired for activating the machine beforehand. Yet, I have a funny feeling that's the only thing anyone wants to do at this moment."

Quinn turned around, and smiled to a familiar face.

"I was wondering where you were, Terrell."

Terrell was already dressed in the customary lab coat, implying he had been there for a while. "It took me a while to find you, especially since no-one knew where you were and everyone kept calling me Quinn."

Quinn laughed at this, and Terrell grinned. Looking up at the machine Quinn was working on, he was silent for a moment.

"So this is it, right? The machine that'll change everything we know about space and time?"

Quinn nodded. "Indeed. I'm glad you came, Terrell. It was hard for me to arrange for you to work here today. I wanted you to be part of this historic moment, no matter what."

Terrell smiled, and he patted Quinn on the back. "Anything for you, bro. Anyways, how could I resist? I want to see what'll happen today, too!"

Quinn smiled. "Well, do you know what to do? If you do, then let's get to work!"

Terrell nodded, and they both began making the correct calibrations and adjustments to the monumental device. Quinn was still worried, though, about what he had dreamed the night before involving his brother. After a few hours of work, Quinn inputted the startup data, and set the machine so that it would be ready to boot up. He turned to Terrell, who was making sure everything was reacting they way it should. Quinn swallowed nervously, and began to speak.

"Terrell...I have something to tell-"

He was interrupted by the lead engineer, who had just walked in. "Quinn! I need you and...Quinn number two?" The man was confused. "You didn't activate the machine and pull him from another dimension, did you?"

Terrell laughed. "My name is Terrell, sir. I'm Quinn's brother. I was invited to work here today, sir." He extended his hand, and the lead engineer shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Terrell. Are you two done with the final adjustments for the machine?"

Both Quinn and Terrell nodded. Quinn looked to a large fire door on the other side of the room, which lead to the presentation floor. "So we push this thing through there, right?"

The lead engineer nodded. "There's about a hundred of reporters out there, waiting to see this baby. Ready to show them what they came for?"

Quinn nodded. "Ready when we're allowed."

The lead engineer nodded back. "Then let's get this show on the road." He walked over to a panel by the door, and pressed a button on it. The fire door began to raise slowly, with a klaxon ringing and yellow lights flashing along with it. Quinn and Terrell stood on opposite sides of the machine, and pushed it carefully on the wheels it sat on. It rolled slowly onto the presentation floor, and Quinn and Terrell were greeted with the flashes of hundreds of cameras, along with the applause of the crowd. They pushed the machine into the center of the room, and they had a waiting engineer plug it into a power source nearby. Quinn activated a microphone that was clipped to the lapel of his labcoat, but took a moment to wave back at his wife, who had been waving at him since he entered the room. He tapped the microphone for a moment, making sure that it was working, and everyone quieted down. Quinn coughed a little, and he began to speak.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, you are about to see the activation of modern science's greatest achievement to date. You should all know by now that our laboratories have been working on an amazing machine that would open the doorways to other dimensions, and today, we have gathered you all here to see the much-anticipated activation of this machine. This will be the most incredible event in your lifetime, I assure you of that. In just a few seconds, me and my trusted colleague, who also happens to be my brother, will activate this machine for you to see. So please, if you wish to get any pictures or video, I recommend that you prepare yourselves right now." Quinn chuckled as the crowd fumbled frantically to activate their video recorders. He nodded to Terrell, and Terrell gave a thumbs-up in return. Quinn smiled, and he turned to the machine, starting the boot-p process immediately. He flicked several switches, turned a few dials, and the machine began to hum lowly, causing the crowd to gasp in awe. Terrell slowly pushed forward a few levers, and toggled a few buttons on his end. Quinn looked at the display, and according to the machine, all systems were ready to go. He pulled a key out of his pocket, stuck it into the console and turned it, unlocking the door that covered the activation button. His hand hovered over the button for a moment, his stomach fluttering with excitement. He could see Terrell mouthing something to him: "Do it!"

Quinn closed his eyes.

And he pushed the button.

The machine began to whirr, making the crowd "ooh" and "aah" in wonder. The whirring increased in speed, and Quinn slowly backed away from the machine, to give it more space. Electricity crackled across the surface of the steel ball suspended over the center of the machine, and the lights in the room began to dim a bit. The machine's whirring became a low rumble, and Quinn could feel the vibration under his feet. The machine continued to rumble, and then...

It began to slow down, and a red light began to flash on the console, accompanied with a shrill beeping.

The crowd groaned in disappointment. Quinn sighed, as he was also annoyed that the machine didn't work on the first try. He walked up to the machine, and looked at the dials comprehensively. He turned one that appeared to be off by a few marks, and then turned to the crowd.

"Sorry, folks, looks like there was a small technical problem. But don't worry, it's all been fixed now, and we'll return to the scheduled launch immediately."

Quinn turned back to the machine, and pressed the activation button again, this time less nervous.

The minute he pressed the button, though, something happened. The machine began to whirr a bit too fast, and it reached its second stage of charging a bit too soon. Quinn looked at the dial he turned, hoping he had not turned it too far. Looking up at the machine, the central sphere had begun to crackle with electricity again, but this time, it seemed to be too strong. The lights flickered, and then promptly shut off, leaving only the red backup lights on. The crowd look at one another uneasily, and a chill filled the air. Quinn backed away from the machine a bit faster this time, and he gasped when he saw a flash of black light shine from the center of the charged sphere. The light grew, until it was a colorful yet dark ball that had enveloped most of the operative part of the machine. Quinn looked at the ball that had formed with a feeling of awe; the ball was not three-dimensional in a sense that it popped out at the viewer, but instead seemed to pop inwards from all angles, making it look like a hole in the air. Quinn turned to the crowd for a moment, which had begun to clap excitedly and take pictures rapidly. But Quinn's awe was interrupted by the same shrill beeping from the machine as before. This time, however, the machine did not stop rumbling. Instead, it began to rumble even louder, and the dark hole in the center of the machine began to expand slowly. Quinn realized there was a grave danger within their midst.

Quinn rushed up to the machine, and Terrell, who had been staring at the machine dumbfound for the last few minutes, ran up to help his brother. Quinn looked at all the displays, trying to figure out what was going on with the machine. The hole above him grew even larger, and Quinn was unsure of what to do. Then, an idea struck him. He ran over to the wall where the machine was plugged into, and he looked up at the machine for a brief moment. Then, without further hesitation, he pulled the plug, and everything became silent. Quinn looked to his wife, who was standing at the side with a frightened expression on her face. His daughter was standing next to her, and her face was covered in fearful tears. Quinn looked to the machine again, and saw Terrell backing away from the machine slowly. The hole had stayed where it was, and it hovered for a moment above the machine's console.

* * *

Then, it promptly exploded, expanding rapidly, and covering Terrell, the room, and Quinn in absolute darkness.

Quinn woke to someone panting heavily. Opening his eyes, he could see that he was standing on a platform of dark metal, that seemed to be floating over a rapidly changing sea of chaotic ooze. Wondering where he was, Quinn looked down at the sea, and watched it flux from solids to liquids and mountains and trees in matters of seconds. The sea made Quinn nauseous as he looked at it, so he looked away for the source of the panting instead. He turned around, and saw his brother hunched over in pain. He carefully approached him, and as he neared him, he was startled by a loud scream. His brother lurched up, and the chaotic ooze he had seen below began to fill Terrell's face, with Terrell still screaming. Terrell then stopped, and he leaned over, swaying back and forth. Quinn walked up to Terrell fearfully.

"Terrell...? Are you..."

Terrell spun around, and his eyes were empty and white. He grinned devilishly, and grabbed Quinn by the shoulder. He hissed out one word:

"Heerooooobriiiiiine..."

Terrell began to laugh maniacally, and he threw Quinn off of the platform and into the void below. Quinn screamed, and he flailed his arms wildly as he quickly descended into the chaotic sea. Falling in, he sank beneath the sea's surface, and he could feel his flesh began to harden. He slowly began to lose consciousness as he solidified.

As he blacked out, he heard a voice ring through the darkness:

"Quinn!"

* * *

Well, that's the chapter you've been waiting for! Don't worry, we'll be returning to the realm of chaos very shortly. but make no mistake, this part of the story is very important!

Please review! and see ya next chapter!


End file.
